


Change

by PixieBelle



Series: Doctor Who One Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Regeneration, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and Hope were in love, then he regenerated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

After years of searching they had finally found each other.

Hope and the Doctor, two fellow Galifreians, they had been the best companion each other could every wish for and on top of that they were in love. Crazy, beautiful love. They could save the world together one day and then they the next they could curl up together in the TARDIS drinking tea; nothing could part them.  
They had been travelling together for many years, Hope and the Doctor in his tenth incarnation. Hope was on her sixth, she had last regenerated in a search gone wrong looking for the Doctor only days before she finally found him. When they did first meet she collapsed in a mess at his feet and he took care of her.

Years later the Doctor proposed to Hope, although an extremely human thing to do he wanted to do it. Then just months later he regenerated.  
They held each other, just crying for what felt like hours as it approached however it still was not long enough. Hope feared she was about to lose her best friend, the man she thought she would spend 100's more years with but now he would become someone else and what if he was too different?  
She stepped back and hid to avoid the massive blast of energy however they hadn’t considered for a second that it might also destroy the TARDIS. As the Doctor regenerated and collapsed to the floor Hope didn’t even have time to look at his new face as the TARDIS burst into flames and began to spin wildly out of control, she raced to the controls and tried her best to pilot the damaged craft to the nearest planet.  
They crash landed and as soon as she could pry open the door she dragged his near death body outside, this was now her first chance to look at him. 

The Doctor looked younger this time, matching Hope's age in appearance she though. But his face was so different, it was hard to describe. He was younger, with light brown hair, longer than before, his eyes, nose, chin all were so different. She looked at him over and over again trying to see something of the old him but she couldn’t.  
As the fires on board died down Hope went back inside to try and get the TARDIS to regenerate too.  
She sat outside sobbing as the TARDIS changed and still the Doctor was out cold on the floor, she couldn’t bring herself to help him yet, he was breathing and appeared in a deep sleep so she left him and began to grieve for the man she had lost. She took the beautiful engagement ring off her finger and put it away deep into her jacket pocket.

Once it was safe to go back into the TARDIS Hope found a way to get him back side and into a bed. She didn’t put him into their bed but instead one of the spare bedrooms. Now she took to caring for him, washing him, changing him from his burnt clothes into new ones.  
She sat there for days crying and watching him, she ran through her head a hundred different things to say to him when he woke. Would he want to hear ‘It’s OK, I still love you’? She couldn’t say that. She didn’t even know his personality. Was he a happy, funny person or deep and serious? Or any of a million variations in between.

When the Doctor woke for the first time Hope was asleep in a chair next to the bed. He checked himself over first running his hands over his face and body. Then he spotted Hope, he smiled, his heart filled with joy to see her there. ‘Even more beautiful.’ He though as he looked at her through new eyes.

*****

‘Think of it I as a brand new boyfriend.’ He smiled, clapping his hands together, something which he now did often.  
‘There was nothing wrong with the last one.’  
‘I know.’ He said placing his forehead against hers.  
‘And he wasn’t my boyfriend...’ She paused.  
‘I know.’ He whispered wiping away with his thumb the single tear which ran down her face. She had been trying so hard not to cry again.  
He had been up and about for a few weeks now but Hope was still struggling to adjust to this new man, eventually one day she just left.

*****

The Doctor watched Amy and Rory quietly; he loved having two companions however this time, two young people in love was hard for him to watch.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Amy finally asked after seeing too many times how quiet the Doctor went whenever they showed any kind of affection towards each other.  
He sat down and began to tell her about Hope. 

‘We fell in love, love like humans do, stupid, stupid love!’ he cried slapping himself on his head. ‘Timelords don’t love like humans do, we regenerate therefore our unions are short, we would have children but we were protectors of the Universe first, love was not the most important thing to us. I told you how we regenerate, we change, our bodies, our personality, everything but our memories and knowledge always stay with us. You see a few years ago I did change, regenerate.’ He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the console and it projected an image of his previous incarnation.  
‘Wow!’ Amy exclaimed he was so handsome. The Doctor looked at Amy, disappointed by how impressed she appeared by his previous body, it didn’t fill him with confidence about ever getting Hope back.  
‘Yes, tall, dark and handsome, I know.’  
‘Well you are…’ Amy paused.  
‘Average height, silly floppy hair and kind of funny looking?’ Amy tried not to laugh. ‘But we did, we fell in love. We are the only two left and the emotion, everything… We fell into lust and then into love and… I even proposed - stupid human ritual. But then when I regenerated she was there and she took care of me, carefully took control of the TARDIS and saved me and stayed with me until I recovered, she watched over me for many nights but then when I woke and… Well she left, I wasn’t the man she fell in love with and she had to go and grieve for that man. Just one day she was gone, I went into the TARDIS to get something, then I came back to the console room and there was her engagement ring and a note, it just said ‘I have to go.’  
'Ow, I’m so sorry Doctor. Do you think you’ll see her again? She’s still out there somewhere isn’t she?’  
‘Yes she is, she spent years searching for me to begin with and during that time she was still busy working hard helping. She is very smart.’ He paused smiling thinking about how clever and beautiful she was. ‘She is involved in the political parties of several planets, she is an advisor and peacekeeper.’  
‘Are you still in love with her?’  
The Doctor paused looking down at his feet, ‘Of course I am. She is so smart and beautiful inside and out we were so crazy, happy together we had so much fun travelling together, plus she is the last link I have to home. I so badly want her back but I understand she may not love me the same way again and maybe that means she doesn’t want to see me again.’

A few months later a message of distress came through on the physic paper, he didn’t know who it was from but they were quick to race to their aid.  
When the TARDIS doors opened there stood Hope ‘Hello’ she smiled before a loud crashing explosion came down behind them. They didn’t have time to say anything else; instead the Doctor grabbed her by the hand pulling her out of the way as they ran to safety. Quickly Hope explained how some recent peace negations had turned sour which had now turned into that planet attacking this one.  
Hope and the Doctor had no time to talk about personal matters, they worked together quickly.  
Amy watched on, they worked together well. Amy could only imagine what it would be like to watch a whole team or army of Time Lords at work. She began to wonder if Hope could have handled the situation alone and that maybe it was just a convenient time to call the Doctor back into her life.  
Finally they paused ‘Amy, Rory this is Hope, she is a Time Lord, well Time Lady, like me, well I’m a Time Lord, she’s the Lady.’ He mumbled. ‘Hope, this is Amy and Rory, they travel will me, well have been since you left, I mean you…’ He didn’t quite know how to explain. Rory looked at Amy confused however as she knew the story she gave him a quite nod, a I’ll tell you later look.

After a day or maybe two they had together stopped the attack and restored peace to the planet although sadly a few loses were made too. It was time to leave, Amy and Rory headed back inside the TARDIS. ‘Is she coming with us?’ Rory asked Amy, unsure whether to say goodbye to not.  
‘I don’t know, let’s just leave them.’ She said quietly pushing him side both just giving a small wave to Hope.

‘So…’ The Doctor said not looking at Hope, flicking his screwdriver up into the air and catching it before tucking it into his jacket pocket. ‘Do you want to come with us? With me? I mean… Are you OK? I haven’t had a chance to ask.’  
Hope smiled ‘I’m OK. It’s different, I mean I grieved for a long time about the man you used to be, he was very special and magical and…’  
‘I can still be that man…’  
‘Don’t.’ She stopped him ‘I mean can we please just look forward?’  
‘Of course we can.’ He clapped his hands together. ‘So will you come, please?’ he placed his hands open in front of him.  
‘You know I could do with a break from boring politics.’ She smiled. He opened the door and waved her in.

It didn’t take long for them to rediscover their similarities and likes although the Doctor was always cautious not to mention any memories from his previous incarnation and they even discovered new likes, things which he didn’t like before and this made Hope smile and laugh.  
He would always watch her, when she was speaking to Amy or Rory his eyes were always firmly fixed on Hope only. He would daydream of her, of what it used to be like to hold her and kiss her. He wondered if she thought the same of him, if she wondered what it would be like to kiss and hold the new him.  
At night the others slept and Hope would too, Timelords didn’t need much sleep but Hope found it a great way to relax, she would meditate. The Doctor would sit there alone listening to the sounds of the TARDIS as it creaked and turned. He would pull out the engagement ring Hope had left behind and twirl it between his fingers. 'One day, one day' he though to himself, he would do whatever it took to have to have Hope back in his arms.


End file.
